


Q is for Quest

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [17]
Category: Star Fox Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Q is for Quest

For one thing, Isabelle had joined smash, just like Villager or in her case, Mayor. Of course, he didn't mind at first being called mayor. 

Joining Smash can be so much for Isabelle, there are new people, so much fighters. But Fox, Wolf and Falco were not on her list.

Of course, Fox and Wolf despised each other while Falco respected Fox so much, but she got a quest with Wolf.

"You are good but I am better." said Wolf with pride in his deep accent but Isabelle seem a bit nervous around the cave, she can't do the dark very well since caves are scary due to a bad memory she had, she never told Wolf about that memory.

"So something scare, well that's a shame." Wolf replied to Isabelle, the assistant had know if staying with either Villager/Mayor or even both of Fox and Falco.

Then she spoke, "I think I'm not interested of you." Then Wolf grumble, "Meaning...." Then Isabelle found a gem and threw it at Wolf who catches it, then he crushed it with his bare fist, which is the worst mistake he ever made.

Isabelle gasp at the shock, out of Wolf's oversized clothes was Wolf, but he had the physical appearance of a young child, Isabelle yelled out, "Fox, something happen!" Then Fox ran in the cave, with a flashlight attached to his gun, the fox ask, "What happen?" but when he tried not to laugh when he heard Wolf's childish voice, "You are good, Fox. But I'm much better!"

Isabelle nervously spoke, "What now?"


End file.
